


The Incredible World of Jake Dillinger

by Syrus07



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A random AU that literally no one asked for..., Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, not in the way you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus07/pseuds/Syrus07
Summary: Jake thought he knew all he needed to know about his parents. He hadn't seen them in years and as far as he was concerned they were no longer a part of his life, but when he learns something about their past that he never wanted to know, it throws him into a world he never knew he was a part of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fun little AU that no one wants, but I'm going to do it anyway. So enjoy the secret life of Jake's parents and how that effects everyone's favorite fake jock.

Jake wasn’t alone when he woke up. There was a tall man in a cheap suit sitting in the worn chair next to his hospital bed. He wasn’t imposing, but he was just threatening enough to intimidate a teenager who had just gone through a traumatic experience. 

“You’re not pressed for cash. Which is strange for a teenager with no parents and no real source of income.” He didn’t lean forward or make eye contact. If Jake hadn’t been the only other person in the room, he wouldn’t have known who the man was talking to. “Do you care to offer an explanation as to how you’ve kept up this standard of living?”

He shrugged and stared down at his elevated legs. If this went wrong, as most things involving his parents did, he couldn’t get away. “My parents made a lot of money before they decided to go on a nice business trip. It’s enough until they get back.”

The man had a dark laugh that had the hair on the back of Jake’s neck standing up, “I always thought Hank and Marissa’s Kid would be a better liar.”

“I’m good enough.” People knowing his parent’s name was never a good sign, “I’m just trying to figure out who I’m talking to.” There were three types of people who knew Hank and Marissa Hynde: agents, victims, and criminals. Jake really didn't want to deal with any of them.

“Colonel Scott Eiffel. I used to work with your parents.” His expression softened, but just slightly. “How much did they tell you about…” He faltered for a second. His eyes scanning Jake’s face for something. It was unnerving. “How much did they tell you about themselves? I need to know what you already know.”

Jake had no reason to trust this guy, but he was tired and far too curious, “They were criminals. I don’t know exactly what they did, but as far as I could tell they had their hands in everything. Money laundering, art theft, bad things that forced them to abandon their son without so much as a word.”

This hadn’t been the answer that Colonel Eiffel had been expecting. He shook his head and cursed under his breath. “They left you in the dark.”

“Yeah, they also left me in New Jersey. I never expected them to fill me in on their criminal endeavors.” he rolled his eyes, “I appreciate the visit, but I don’t exactly want to talk about my parents while they couldn’t be bothered to contact me after our house burned down.”

The Colonel stood up and started pacing, “Your parents didn’t tell you something very important about yourself.” His eyes flicked towards the door and he tossed Jake an old flip phone, “We can’t talk here, but I’ll be in touch. Rest up and heal.” He started towards the exit, “You have a lot to learn, Clayton.”

He left without another word and Jake was forced to just live with the fact that his life just got a lot more complicated and there was nothing he could do about it. 

* * *

Two post-operation knee braces made it difficult to walk, so Michael made it his job to drive Jake home, which was a great undertaking since neither of them knew where home would be. Of course, the phone rang to give Jake an inkling as to what would happen next. 

“Hey, Uncle Scott,” Jake forced a grin onto his face. He wouldn’t drag his friends into this mess, not when he didn’t know how dangerous this was going to be. Besides, he was an expert at hiding his emotions from people he cared about. “A friend is just driving me to your place.”

“49 Maxfield Ave.”

He didn’t want to go there, but this was about his parents. If Colonel Eiffel was going to kill him, it wouldn’t matter if he went or not. He’d watched enough crime shows to know how this was going to work. USA probably did enough research for Jake to use it as a basis for the way the rest of his life was going to go.

“Shit, dude, who are you staying with and can I beg them to be my sugar daddy?” Michael whistled at the towering hotel, trying hard not to laugh at his own joke. 

The building sort of reminded Jake of his old house, too big for anyone to really know what to do with, but impressive in its own right. “My...uh...my Uncle Scott,” he grabbed his bag out of the back, “I’ll call you later if I need a ride, okay? As much as I love Brooke, I don’t exactly trust her behind the wheel.” 

Michael nodded, “True that.” he smiled softly and said, “Even if you don’t need me, call me later. I wanna know how you’re doing.”

“Alright,” Jake stepped out of the car and returned the grin, “Thanks, Michael.” he shut the door and started towards the hotel. He didn’t turn around as he steeled himself to face the future. He didn’t want to show his friend how scared his was. Michael was just the right amount of protective to follow him inside and Jake couldn’t let them happen. They hadn’t known each other for very long, but they were both fiercely loyal people and Jake refused to put him in any danger. So he went into the hotel alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironman tells Jake the truth about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does get a little dark. Just as a brief warning.

“Glad you could make it.” The Colonel was sitting in the coffee shop next to the lobby. It was a public place with a lot of witnesses milling around, a perfect place for a non-violent meeting. If the Colonel was going to attack him right then and there, he’d have a lot more people to deal with than just Jake. 

“I might be a kid, but I know the value of what you’re offering.” He took the seat across from him, comforted by the setting enough to relax. Slightly. “So what do you want to tell me?”

The Colonel handed him an Ironman folder, one that could’ve been found at any dollar store in New Jersey. “Your parents were criminals, just not the way you think. They used to work for the government and did terrible things on that end.” He paused and tapped Tony Stark’s face, “This file contains information on all of their service and crimes.” he sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “Read it. Room 312 should have some extra clothes that are your size and enough amenities to pack that bag you have between your legs.” 

Jake jumped and squeezed his legs tighter around his backpack. “All I’m going to find is a nice room and some clothes, right?” He picked up the room key that was slid across the table and met the Colonel’s eyes with as much bravery as he could muster.

“A bag or fresh clothes and some toiletries. I understand all of you possessions went up in flames.”

“I doubt they’ll be my style.” He took the folder off the table and slid it into his bag, right next to all the other important documents that he was able to salvage. “But thank you.” Jake was genuinely grateful to have something that actually fit instead of Michael’s Pokemon t-shirt and a pair of Jeremy’s sweatpants, even if he didn’t exactly trust the source.

“Will I see you again?”

The Colonel gave a curt nod. “I’ll be in Room 317. You don’t need to trust me, but for the next day, I’m a resource.” He stood up as well. “That is, if you decide you want to keep going.”

Jake didn’t exactly know what he meant, and he really didn’t like the idea of the Colonel staying in Middleborough, but if this story didn’t end with the information in the Ironman folder, he was going to need someone he could believe.

* * *

After almost two weeks in a hospital, the hotel room was a dream. Jake threw himself on the bed and almost wept at how soft it was. The comforter was a pillow in its own right, the perfect place for Jake to hole up for a few hours and read. He changed out of his borrowed clothes and into a plain t-shirt and jeans from the Colonel that fit surprisingly well. 

With his new clothes and a queen sized bed for him to sit on, Jake got to work sifting through every terrible thing that his parents had done. It was hard to read though. The first few pages weren’t that bad, but once he made it to their work with brain chemistry and children. 

They came up with an experiment that would change the way children’s minds work. It almost programed the abilities that would be needed for future agents. Knowledge, skills, and techniques would be implanted into these kids, so only a few weeks of training or a brief reminder could spark them into the killing machine the government needed. Of course this program was shut down before any kids could be used.

The official documents ended after a warrant for Hank and Marissa Hynde’s arrest. They went rouge a year after Jake was born. He ran a hand down his face. His parents went rogue with an infant. A pit started to grow in his stomach; he knew exactly where this was going and he didn’t like this.

The Hynde’s kept a record of their son Clay’s behavior until he was seven and ended up in foster care for a year. At age four certain aspects of him began to change, he began reading above grade level, he was more physical when playing with other children, and he was too quiet for a toddler. 

Jake went to the bathroom and threw up. He brushed his hair up off his face and stayed there on the cold linoleum until his world felt like it would make sense when he stood up. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered and tried to make his way back to his bed. His parents were terrible people and he was living proof. Screw what those documents said. Jake didn’t need them to tell him that his parents had experimented on him, but they did.

“First Subject: Clayton Hynde.” 

They called him a success. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things start to go wrong, Jake is glad that he has friends he can count on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a bit of mentioned gun violence

Jake needed answers. He had files upon files of his parents’ data, but it didn’t make sense to him. He almost laughed when he figured that he just wasn’t wired for the scientific stuff. His parents couldn’t implant in his brain the ability to get an A in physics, could they?

He shoved the folder into his bag and slung it over his back. He needed to talk to Colonel Eiffel. He needed to know everything that was going on in his brain and how the hell it was affecting him. Jake needed to know if he was always going to be the person he was or if this experiment would change him even more as he got older. 

He opened the door and heard a crash coming from down the hall, room 317 if Jake guessed correctly. Without really thinking about it, Jake started limping in the opposite direction. The elevators were only a few feet away from his hotel room, something that the colonel had probably thought of when renting the room. 

He threw up his hood and raised his phone to his ear, subtly keeping an eye on Room 317. “Hey Michael, it’s Jake.” he sighed and shuffled his feet this waiting was pure agony, but the stairs were too risky. “There’s a 7-Eleven around the corner from the hotel you dropped me off at. Can you meet me there?” 

It was almost midnight, but Michael sounded wide awake, “I’ll be there in five. I’ll even bring slushy money.”

Jake smiled and stepped onto the elevator, “Thanks, Buddy.”

The last thing he heard was a gunshot before the doors shut. He slammed the call end button before Michael could comment. He left the phone in a trashcan in the lobby and ran for the convenience store. His legs may have hurt, but as long as he was alive, he’d be okay. 

* * *

“This late night snack run has nothing to do with the police cars around the block. Does it?” Michael was slurping down a blue raspberry slushy and giving Jake an overprotective stare from the driver’s seat. 

“What would the cops want with a random teenager and his uncle?” Jake didn’t look him in the eyes, choosing instead to focus on his own drink. He couldn’t let Michael know that his “Uncle Scott” was dead and the people who had killed him were probably after Jake as well, or at least whatever was in Jake’s head.

He sighed and decided to let it go, at least for the moment. “Alright, I have Jeremy and Rich over already, so they have first dibs on beds or couches.” 

“I’m fine with the floor.” He paused for a moment, watching the trees pass by, “So, Rich is there?”

Michael sighed and pulled over. It almost set Jake into a panic to stop, but they seemed to be far enough away to be safe. “I know you and Rich are close, but you haven’t seen him since the fire. He’s not the same person that you knew.”

Jake sighed and nodded, “He had one of those Squips, right? It changed the way he acted.” He remembered how the Squip felt when he had it. He wasn’t himself anymore, something in his mind had switched on and made him into someone else, and Rich had been dealing with that for over a year. 

“Yeah, Jeremy had one too, but he was still himself. Rich is a lot quieter and...” He squeezed Jake’s shoulder, “He’s a lot more like Jeremy and I, than you and your friends.”

“Well, so am I. I may not have had a Squip, but I’m not the person I pretend to be.” Jake was rarely honest with people, only Chloe knew that he’d spend his entire time in Middleborough living alone. Maybe getting to learn more about himself was motivating him to open up to a few trusted people. Maybe it was just the near death experience.

Michael smiled and started back onto the road, “Great, then I’m glad we’re friends now. We’re planning on having a Mario Kart tournament and I personally think that’s a great way to calm down after dealing with some unexpected gun violence.” He sent Jake a knowing wink.

It might not have been Michael’s intention, but that small gesture gave Jake sure fire proof that he could trust him.


End file.
